El origen de los hermanos
by mmunocan
Summary: Yin y Yang son dos hermanos mellizos quienes han tenido una vida difícil. A pesar de las circunstancias de la vida, al final solo se tienen el uno al otro para enfrentar su pasado, su presente, su futuro y su destino. T por posible incesto.


En un pueblo muy muy lejano, un par de conejos merodeaban por las calles y callejones humedecidos tras un fuerte temporal que acababa de darles una tregua. Se habían protegido bajo una canaleta de un edificio hasta que una anciana rinoceronte les echó agua hirviendo para que arrancaran. Desde entonces se la pasaron corriendo por las calles desiertas hasta que las gotas dejaron de caer.

Eran un par de niños que no debían de superar los ocho años, pero ya habían pasado al menos la mitad de sus vidas por las calles, sobreviviendo a duras penas con algún mendrugo de pan o con las cosechas de sus robos. El parecido de ambos era bastante impresionante: cuerpos pequeños y cubiertos con harapos, enormes cabezas redondas con ojos brillantes, y orejas como un par de enormes gotas de agua. El chico era de un pelaje azul y ojos lilas, mientras que la chica era de pelaje rosa con ojos azules.

Ambos aún conservaban una mirada de inocencia a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido en sus cortas vidas. Nacieron en un orfanato sin saber nada de sus padres o familiares. A los cuatro años se escaparon del lugar, no aguantaban lo que se vivía allí adentro; pensaban que en la calle estarían mejor, la verdad es que al final era lo mismo. El único significado de la palabra "familia" era la existencia del uno para el otro. No importaba ni la desdicha ni los pesares, ambos siempre han seguido juntos, y eran la única familia que tenían.

— ¡Vamos Yin! ¡Apresúrate! —le gritó el conejo azul a su hermana.

— ¿Para qué Yang? Ni siquiera está lloviendo —le respondió la niña deteniendo su andar.

El conejo se detuvo, colocó su palma derecha en dirección al cielo mientras observaba con curiosidad las nubes grises, y al notar que no caían gotas, decidió imitar a su hermana.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó el conejo con curiosidad, pero no fue escuchado por su hermana.

La coneja estaba pegada a una vitrina, en donde podía verse a un alto maniquí vestido con un largo vestido color violeta. Tenía unos codos voluptuosos, mangas largas y anchas, y una amplia falda que llegaba hasta los tobillos. Estaba lleno de encajes color lila, y un cuello corto bordado con más encajes. Venía acompañado con un sombrero de ala ancha un poco ladeado en la cabeza del modelo de madera, con una rosa hecha de los mismos encajes lila. Parecía realmente un lindo traje sacado de principios del siglo XX.

Yin se quedó extasiada ante el traje. Desde siempre la belleza ha sido su debilidad, ya sea proveniente de un cachorro, un ramo de flores, una linda pintura, o un traje elegante como el que estaba frente a sus ojos. A pesar de jamás haber estado en un hogar cálido en donde tuvieran por lo menos las cuatro comidas aseguradas, ella podía caer en ensoñaciones imaginando una vida mejor. Imaginaba ser ese maniquí, pasear por las calles usando aquel elegante traje a la medida de su cuerpo. Soñaba con que todos se voltearan a verla, y que todos comentaran lo hermosa que se veía con ese traje. Quería ser la reina que llenara de belleza aquel oscuro pueblo. A pesar de la vida dura que había tenido, aún tenía energía para soñar, soñar en grande, soñar por un mundo mejor.

A través del reflejo de la vitrina, se percató que había percatado que había alguien más a su lado, y no era Yang. Al voltearse, se encontró con una cucaracha de aproximadamente la misma altura que ella. De piel café, dos antenas oscuras, cuatro patas además de sus dos manos, ojos verde esmeralda, llevaba puesta una vieja polera verde con el logo de "7-up" en el frente, con unos bluyines que le quedaban largos.

El chico observaba con el mismo ímpetu que ella otro traje que usaba otro maniquí al lado de quien usaba el vestido. Era un traje tan elegante como el vestido: oscuro, vistoso, con un sombrero de copa y una corbata de moño que fácilmente podría usar un caballero de los años veinte. El chico dio un suspiro al regresar a la realidad, una realidad en donde seguramente sus sueños se encontraban fuera de su alcance.

Sintió la mirada de Yin clavada en su ser, y de inmediato se volteó asustado encontrándose con ella. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los ojos azules de ella. Dos joyas se enfrentaron entre ellas, sin saber el qué hacía una al lado de la otra. Ninguno sabía qué hacer o qué decir, así que simplemente se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por un instante que a ellos les pareció eterno.

— ¡Carl! ¡Necesito que cargues con estas bolsas y las de tu hermano! ¡Ven aquí AHORA! —un grito agudo y molesto desgarró el momento, perturbando la mirada del chico cucaracha. El chico bajó la mirada para que su acompañante no se fijara en lo aterrador que le significaba aquel grito. Tras dar un suspiro, se volteó dándole la espalda, y se vio obligado a responder.

— ¡Voy mamá!

Esa voz… esa voz proveniente del chico… tan desafinada, tan maltrecha como la anterior, pero a la vez llena de resignación y pesar… Yin no alcanzó a preguntarle nada antes que él saliera corriendo hacia una carroza, en donde dos siluetas lo estaban esperando. No alcanzó a mover un músculo antes que aquel chico cucaracha se hubiera ido.

—Ehm… ¿Ya nos vamos? —interrumpió Yang el momento.

Su hermana suspiró y respondió.

—Está bien. Vamos.

Así ambos continuaron caminando por las calles sin algún rumbo fijo, como ha sido toda su vida.

Yang no entendía cómo su hermana podía perderse en ensoñaciones que él consideraba estúpidas cuando en la realidad ni siquiera tenían asegurado el pan del día. Pero la respetaba. Antiguamente solía burlarse de ella —y hasta molestarse—, hasta que comprendió que en un mundo como este es necesario escapar de la realidad de vez en cuando. Entendió esto el día en que descubrió por su propia cuenta que él necesitaba de lo mismo, el día en que descubrió la pornografía al encontrarse con una revista de ese tipo en un basural hace seis meses.

* * *

La verdad yo amaba esta serie, y al revisar el estado de los fanfics de esta serie en esta plataforma, quedé un poco decepcionada; pero decidí aportar mi granito de arena con esta historia.

Espero poder actualizarla más seguido que mis otras historias (o al menos no cada seis meses), y lo más importante: espero que les guste y nos divirtamos tanto yo escribiéndola como ustedes leyéndola.

Si tienen algún comentario, crítica o sugerencia, no duden en dejarlo en los comentarios.

No olviden seguirme en esta plataforma, en Wattpad, y en mi página de Facebook, en donde podrán saber de mis otros proyectos, y difundo fanfictions que también podrían disfrutar.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
